The present invention relates to an article of head cover in the form of a hood covering or scarf constructed of flexible fabric or other material in a generally triangular form showing elongated ends which may be tied together around the head in a desired position.
Head scarves of this form are well known in the art but are limited both in appearance and utility by being limited to the simple applications inherent in the ability to tie the ends around the head either under the chin or at the back of the head. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,140 shows an example of this type of scarf also including a resilient band for securing the free ends of the scarf encircling the head.